


The Failed Experiment

by SevenSmartBooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, My First Fanfic, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSmartBooks/pseuds/SevenSmartBooks
Summary: You’re nine years old and you thrash desperately, trying to escape the monsters approaching you.One wields a scalpel and is threateningly close. They cut into you and all you can think is stop, stop please this is all wrong.The monsters are cutting into you and you can feel every agonizing second because these self-proclaimed doctors don’t believe in anesthesia.You’re nine years old and your life is over.
Relationships: Dread Doctors & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken (if you squint)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	The Failed Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work so I'd love any feedback or comments you could give!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or plot. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis.  
> Without further ado please enjoy the story!

You’re nine years old and you thrash desperately, trying to escape the monsters approaching you. 

One wields a scalpel and is threateningly close. They cut into you and all you can think is stop **_stop_ **this is all wrong. Why can't I move? Where’s Tara - where’s my sister? Where are my parents? 

And then you remember. They don't care about you, they never did. Why would there be here when you needed them the most? 

The monsters are cutting into you and you can feel every agonizing second because these self-proclaimed doctors don’t believe in anesthesia. 

You’re nine years old and your life is over. 

* * *

They promised you a family that cares, a family that would love you, no a 'pack' they said. 

You don’t care, you just wanted to be loved. You just want someone who's there for you. So you do everything they say. Sometimes it’s the prospect of a family that motivates you. Other days you’re just terrified of being on that damn operating table again. It's creepy enough with the dim-lighting and machines everywhere, but when you're on that table everything is 10 times worse. The constant buzz of electricity becomes deafening and a sharp chemical smell seems to surround you.

So you do what they say no matter who you hurt or how much it scares you. 

They turn you into a killer. 

You hate yourself for becoming this person. You want to turn back but you remember _family_ , a real family that cares. 

Besides, you're too broken to go back into the real world anyway. You've become so accustomed to the pain that it's more like ignoring a gentle breeze. Your social skills by now have surely decreased from living underground for so long, there’s no way you could ever behave in a “normal” way again.

So you pick yourself back up and tell yourself you can’t hear the screams from the operating theater. 

You tell yourself you're fine with everything they tell you to do because eventually, you'll be happy. This is the price of being happy. 

Some days, the lies you tell yourself are harder to believe. 

* * *

  
  


One day, the doctors give you a special assignment. Infiltrate the McCall pack. 

You study the case. You remember Stiles and Scotty from fourth grade. You remember a time of friendships, happiness, loyalty, and the biggest problems being how they would spend recess time.

You remember your eighth birthday at Scott’s house. 

Ms.McCall made you a chocolate cake and there was bright blue frosting on the top reading “Happy Birthday Theo!”. The cake was store-bought and the frosting a little smeared but it may have as well been a gourmet cake straight from Paris. You had beamed a huge smile with tears in your eyes. 

They probably didn’t know it was the only birthday cake you had ever received. 

It was probably the last, you realize. 

You can’t do this. You can’t do this to your old friends. 

_“Best Friends Forever”_ you remember promising each other, the 'Terrible Trio'. 

But you also remember screaming for help and the icy cold feeling of a knife tearing through your heart. So you swallow the pain that builds up in your throat. You drag yourself over to the computer the doctors had provided and study pop culture, reading articles on how to be a modern-day teen.

You infiltrate the McCall pack ~~_Scott’s pack_ ~~ and you tell yourself that you don’t enjoy the laughs and the hugs because you’ll betray them in the end. You tell yourself that emotions make you weak and that they'll never accept someone as broken as you truly are anyways.

You lie awake at night wondering if there could be another way. 

You know there isn’t. 

So you play your part. Become hated by everyone you once loved and you tell yourself it doesn’t hurt ~~_it does it hurts so bad_~~. You see the anger and the pain in your ex-friends' eyes. 

You tell yourself you deserve this. 

This is what you get for killing Tara. 

This is your punishment. 

* * *

  
  


She greets you when they send you to hell. 

Hell. 

It's almost funny. Your dad told you you'd end up in hell for being wicked. Of course, you always chalked that up to the empty beer bottles lying at his feet as he screamed at you. 

You never thought you'd fall this far. You never thought you'd become a monster. Then, you feel a sick sort of pleasure. 

The famous McCall pack, where there’s always forgiveness to be found and yet somehow you made the most trusting and forgiving pack in the world snap. 

This is why your parents ignored you, you tell yourself. This is why Tara found you so irritating. 

You hurt everyone around you. There is something fundamentally wrong with you and you have only yourself to blame. 

Your father’s words rattle inside your head. Freak. Monster. Useless. 

This is your punishment. Suffering in hell for eternity while Tara rips out your heart, reliving the surgeries over and over again, even seeing your parents on the really bad days. 

Isn't it funny that the emotionless chimera is most hurt by his family? They'll never know that your family was the reason you stopped feeling in the first place. 

Isn't it appropriate that now they get to torture you for all eternity? Most of the time it's Tara who pays you a visit. Sometimes she makes you think you escaped. She lets you run a little bit farther before taking her heart back. You give up running after the 20th failed escape attempt. 

It becomes a cycle. 

Wake up, 

Confess your sins, 

Die. 

Then one day, it stops. You’re met face to face with a familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes that definitely do not belong in a place like this. 

But it doesn’t matter. Because Tara is right around the corner waiting to take her heart back and you know it’ll happen you just don’t know why Liam and Hayden- _who must be illusions, they must be-_ keep saying that your sister is dead. 

_She’s not dead, she’s right there!_

Why aren’t they looking at her?

Eventually, you realize she’s gone. 

She's really gone. 

You've been saved. The reason the others can’t see her because this time she’s the illusion. 

A demon sent to haunt you forever. But she can't touch you anymore. 

You want to weep with relief, but there’s no time for that. 

Now it's time to prove your worth and prove it quick because if there’s anything you’ve learned in this world it's that nothing ever comes without a price. You’ll be back in the ground soon enough but all that matters now is trying to delay that from happening as long as you can. 

So you tell the puppy pack about the Wild Hunt. 

You learn you're the only one who remembers Stiles. How ironic is it that Stiles, Stiles who hates you, is the reason your suffering ended. He would hate the whole situation if he were here. Then Stiles is here. And you’re sure you’re headed back to hell. But you're kept around for the war with Gerard and Monroe. Scott thinks there may be some use to having you around. 

You devote your time to helping ~~_the blue-eyed angel_ ~~ Liam because ~~_its the closest you’ll ever get to him_ ~~ you need to prove yourself to the pack. What better way to do that than to protect Scott’s only bitten beta. That's all this is, a strategy to get close to ~~him~~ them. 

You know he’ll never like you back the way you like him ~~but it’s okay because who would ever like a traitor like you; A broken, useless experiment gone wrong~~. You’re narcissistic and cold and cruel and unlovable. It’s all anybody’s ever told you so why would so many people be wrong. 

They told you that you were a monster,

So a monster you became.

* * *


End file.
